Omega Cry
by She.exe
Summary: An Omegaverse Voltron fic starring an OC, one-shot. I promise its not bad. If you read give me feedback, please! Thank You- author


Omega Cry

Voltron Omegaverse Fic.

Alpha Shiro

Alpha Keith

Beta Lance

Beta Hunk

Omega-A Adina (OC: Female, 15 {Omega-A is an omega who possess some traits of an alpha but is still omega. In Adina's case she possess the body type of an alpha and more dominant personality.})

Non-presented Pidge

Scenario: The Voltron paladins have been fighting galra soldiers and centuries for hours. They are almost complete with their mission.

Sweat drips from her face, a concentrated and exhausted stare glancing around the room. She's alone in a room of large galran alpha's sending her instincts haywire.

As much as Adina's omega instincts coincide with her more alphan ones, she can't stop the omega-like thoughts. Adina shakes her head weakly, lunging at her opponent's

blade in hand slashing at them with all her remaining strength. The alpha's laugh, smelling the clearly omega smell she possesses -a cinnamon sugar, flowery scent.

The largest alpha manages to catch her slamming her into a wall and pinning her there as all the other alpha's grin. A grin she knows well, they want her to become a

"toy".

She glares at them a lets out a deep and throaty growl. They prove to be fruitless as the alphas can smell the slight hint of fear leaking into her scent. The large

alpha pinning her starts to let out a dominating and intimidating scent in aims to make the omega bare her pale neck. The omegan girl remains growling, refusing to

show her neck. This irritates the alpha as he starts to choke the omega letting out more of his scent. Minutes pass and as she starts to black out she hears the comms become active again. With the voices of her teammates present her omega instincts take over making her leave an Omega Cry in the air. Then the world goes black.

Immediately the two alpha's respond to Adina's cry, abandoning all conversation looking around to see where the cry came from.

"Adina!" Keith yells looking around the hallway he's in, all his instincts screaming at him to take care of the pack's omega.

Shiro isn't far behind as he runs down the hallways looking for her.

Hunk, Lance, and Pidge all respond a second later. Hunk and Lance giving each other worried looks. Pidge is in shock, she's heard of Omega Cry's before but she never

actually heard one before and she knew she never wanted to hear one ever again.

"THAT was Adina!?" Lance yells into the comms as he runs trying to find her scent.

"She's never done that before, holy quiznack she must be in trouble." Keith ranted to himself even though it wasn't really to himself as the others heard.

"I've picked up her scent," Shiro says into the comms running towards the scent and eventually into the room where she is.

Stepping to the room what he sees isn't pretty. There's a galran alpha with his face buried into an unconscious Adina's neck as there was another galran alpha trying

to strip her. Shiro's pissed, they are hurting a member or HIS pack nevertheless the pack's OMEGA. Shiro's scent turns sour from anger, dominating all other scents in the

room beside from Adina's. The distressed smell coming from her is sickening making Shiro want to throw up, a smell like that shouldn't be coming from someone so strong like her.

"Shiro, Shiro whats your location! Shiro!" Pidge yells into the comms, but Shiro doesn't respond. He's only growling.

Pidge sighs frustrated and pulls up a holo-screen and starts typing looking up Shiro's location.

The packs alpha attacks the galra soldiers, getting them as far away from the omega as possible. Soon Keith bursts into the room and joins's Shiro's angry rampage on the

galra soldiers until nothing in the room faces a threat anymore. Shiro immediately goes over to Adina picking her up gently in his arms and scenting her, wanting to get

rid of the disgusting galran scent from the omega. Keith is standing next to Shiro as Lance, Pidge, and Hunk slip in worried. After Shiro has scented her shes passed to

Keith who also scents her.

They all board their Lions and head to the castle-ship, Keith hurridly runs over to the communal nest Adina has nervously built a while back (though he won't admit it

Keith loves when they all spend time it together) he places Adina into the nest and strips out of the layer of armor leaving only the black, form-fitting suit on.

The half-garla slips into the nest and starts to cuddle Adina rubbing his scent all over her. Sooner than later Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, and Lance come into the lounge

slipping into it all arranging themselves so their scent can melt onto Adina. A few hours past and by then they all had fallen asleep.

Adina starts to wake, a small purr escaping her throat at the familiar scents of her pack.

She opens her eye's slightly confused. She knows her pack is here and cuddling her, but how did she get here she only remembered getting pinned by the galra alpha

and blacking out. How did that end in this?

"...everyone..?" She croaks out sleepily, becoming painfully aware of how her throat feels.

Shiro's hand stops running through her hair as he hears her voice (she had only noticed he had been doing that when he stopped). He had woken up only a few minutes ago

and had started nervously running his hand through her hair.

"H-how do you feel?" Shiro asks wearily

"I'm alright, I'm only confused on how we got into this cuddle pile. Not that I don't like it..." She responds murmuring the end burring her chin into Pidges hair, who

was almost laying fully on top of Adina.

"You let out an Omega Cry, scared the quiznack outta me..." Murmurs a sleepy Keith who had been laying on her right side of course also cuddling her.

"Yeah, don't do it again. It sounds terrifying." Pidge says rubbing her cheek into Adina's scent gland rubbing her puppy scent onto Adina.

"Sorry pup, Keith. Everyone." Adina says breaking her nickname for Pidge out.

In any normal situation, Pidge would've grumbled but she was too happy and comfortable to care right now.

"Guys shut up." Lance murmured cuddling more into Adina's left side being lightly crushed by Pidge.

"Feeling the love Lance," Pidge says sarcastically.

Adina sighs at Pidge and decides to annoy her. Adina starts grooming Pidge like her life depends on it successfully resulting in her pup being annoyed.

"Stop it, Adina, I'm not a pup!" Pidge groans and tries to squirm away from the big cuddle pile.

Shiro decides to help Adina torture Pidge by cuddling her into Adina. Apparently, a sleeping Hunk gets annoyed and just cuddles everyone into silence.

"Paladins? Adina?" Allura says as the door slides open silently, Coran following suit.

"Princess, Coran. Come join the cuddles." Adina invites looking over her shoulder at them.

Allura looks at her weirdly along with Coran.

"Umm...Maybe another time, speaking of which why are you all in a... cuddle pile?" Allura asks glancing at Coran silently asking him as well.

"We're in a cuddle pile cause Adina needed to recover," Hunk says, waking up abruptly.

"Recover? Then why didn't we put her in a healing pod?" Coran chimes, stroking his mustache.

"It's not physical, it was a chemical imbalance." Pidge says, "Because Adina's an omega when she got so overwhelmed and scared by the galran alpha's her instincts made

her give an omega cry which means to call an omega's pack to them. Her body just needed time to absorb our scents and come down from its adrenaline high, cuddle piles

are just efficient ways of helping with that. Plus, they're cozy..." Pidge explains eventually snuggling into Adina more.

"Intriguing..." Allura says.

"Join the quiznacking cuddle pile," Keith says almost glaring at the two altean's.

Allura and Coran give each other a quick glance before joining into the cuddle pile, Allura squished comfortably between Shiro and Keith while Coran sits by Hunk and

Shiro. Out of know where Adina starts purring happily at the full pack cuddle pile.

"Out of curiosity what are Coran and I scent's, I've heard all of you mention scents a multitude of times," Allura asks.

"Allura smells like sweet pine with roses and Coran smells like oil and burnt wood. Both are really nice and calming." Adina says almost immediately.

"All of you shut your quiznacks and go back to sleep," Lance says.

Soon enough they all follow lances wishes and fall back asleep staying in the big cuddle pile until the next morning.

Hopefully, you liked that, give me feedback on what I should change to make the one-shot more enjoyable.


End file.
